


Повзрослеть

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: fix-it фик, Рафаэль и Иззи вместеРабота написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Повзрослеть

**Author's Note:**

> fix-it фик, Рафаэль и Иззи вместе
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Доброго дня, — чуть улыбнулся Рафаэль, коснувшись губами ее виска, и закрыл глаза, почти мгновенно погружаясь в свой неподвижный сон.  
  
Обновив согревающую руну, Иззи свернулась рядом, уткнувшись лбом в холодное плечо и положив руку на неподвижную грудь. Пару часов собственного сна, а уже потом она примет душ, приготовит себе с недавних пор всегда ждущий ее здесь в кухонном шкафчике кофе и с новыми силами отправится в Институт разговаривать с матерью — объяснять, где проводит время и почему ее видели за спиной вампира Сантьяго на одной из его деловых встреч. А вечером вернется, чтобы встретить его пробуждение и с полным правом сказать, что она с ним и действительно не стыдится.   
  
Хотя, заяви Иззи кто-то полгода назад, что она почти поселится в «Дюморте», впутается едва ли не во все дела вампиров и готова будет в открытую воевать с матерью ради возможности разделить нежизнь Рафаэля Сантьяго, она ни за что не поверила бы. Полгода назад она ненавидела Рафаэля до искр из глаз и желания закрутить хвост своей плети вокруг его горла, не пытаясь даже себе признаться в настоящих причинах этой ненависти.   
  
Сейчас она, к счастью, стала смелее: все те выходки с побегом из Института, сестрой Рафаэля, ангельским клинком, которым резала себя и угрожала Рафаэлю — все это рождалось из ее панически-капризного желания власти и только из него. Очень детского и очень глупого желания. Конечно, ин-фень играл свою роль: Иззи почти с самого начала понимала, что зависима, не пряча голову в песок, однако она вполне смогла бы сдержаться, перемучавшись и вытерпев, если бы не потеряла к тому моменту трезвость суждений и любой контроль над ситуацией и собой — из-за Рафаэля.   
  
Иззи слишком привыкла к другому: хватало одной просящей просящей улыбки, чтобы ее братья были готовы на многое; стоило ей появиться в комнате, и все мужчины, за исключением слепых, гомосексуальных и святых, превращались в легко управляемые куклы — она всегда оказывалась в центре внимания, сжимая в руках связки нитей, за которые стоило только потянуть, чтобы получить нужное. Все ее любовники, состоявшиеся и возможные, счастливчики и неудачливые претенденты, теряли голову и оказывались в ее власти, сама же она всегда знала, чего хочет и как этого добиться. С самого детства, вопреки матери, дочь любящего отца и сестра двух заботливых старших братьев, она чувствовала себя принцессой и желала оставаться такой всегда.  
  
Рафаэль разбил это чувство вдребезги одним фактом своего существования рядом с ней. Вместо того чтобы превращаться в привычно виляющего хвостом щенка, он заставлял ее саму чувствовать себя глупым подростком: наивным, нуждающимся в поддержке, не понимающим других и себя. И чем спокойнее оставался Рафаэль, не теряя контроль даже под влиянием жажды, тем истеричнее вела себя она — досадуя, стыдясь, но ничего не умея с собой поделать. Какими бы из своих проверенных средств Иззи ни пользовалась, у нее все равно не было власти над ним: он не желал ее тела, не зависел от ее крови, контролируя себя и отказываясь там, где мог, а значит, ей нечего было ему предложить, и она оставалась в долгу. Была никчемной, бессмысленной, ненужной — самый большой ее страх, который она не могла признать.   
  
И потому нужно было заставить Рафаэля показать себя слабее, оказаться в ее руках. И если для этого требовалось нанести вред самой себе — Иззи была готова и на это. Зависимость, глупости, даже подлость — цена не имела значения.   
  
В чувство ее привел, как ни странно, Джейс. В отличие от Алека, который всегда — и иногда совершенно зря — носился с младшей сестренкой, Джейс принимал ее равной. И именно он однажды раздраженно бросил:  
  
— Какого демона ты опять треплешь ему нервы, Из?! Он ради тебя наизнанку выворачивается, а ты как избалованный ребенок! Я все жду, когда ты потребуешь, чтобы он прыгнул на веревке с моста или выжег солнечным лучом твое имя на груди, чтобы доказать истинность любви. Ведешь себя как пятнадцатилетняя! Но ему-то не пятнадцать. У него клан за плечами, он за их жизни отвечает, он не только собой рискует! Не можешь с ним — так уходи и не возвращайся, дай ему жить спокойно! Может, и сама успокоишься...  
  
Она тогда даже не обиделась. Все мысли и эмоции намертво заняло внезапное открытие. А еще стыд, и не за зависимость или слабость — за глупость. И эгоизм. И трусливую слепоту. Но это помогло. Поэтому сейчас Иззи и была здесь, взрослея, избавляясь от эгоистичных страхов и разделяя сон с тем, кто не хотел от нее ничего, кроме нее самой. Учась жить так, чтобы не превращать любовь в сделку. И собираясь стараться изо всех сил, чтобы у нее получилось.


End file.
